For the tainted sorrow Soukoku
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Aquél día que Dazai dejó la Port Mafia, fue cuando Chuuya descubrió en su interior cuanto podía odiarlo, pero también, todo lo que lo amaba... Soukoku 18 DazaiXChuuya [COMPLETO]
1. 1

Sobre la tristeza manchada, caen hoy otra vez copos de nieve...

_(Bungou Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri)_

_*fanfic actualizado cada miércoles después de mediodía hora de México. =D _

Recuerdo bien esa noche hace años donde descubrí que Dazai se había marchado de la Port Mafia...

Lo recuerdo como un sueño vivido entre las rasgaduras de mi alma, desde donde entonces lo he querido arrancar...  
Lo recuerdo como el dolor más grande que he sentido y que no se compara ni a la pelea más febril en la que haya estado a punto de morir...  
Lo recuerdo como aquello que nunca podré olvidar por el simple hecho de que, yo mismo me impido poder olvidarlo, como si aferrarme a ese hecho pudiera cambiar un día algo...

Esa noche, donde el diluvio fue el único que pudo abrazarme cuando salí corriendo de la oficina de Mori-san, tras conocer lo que Dazai había elegido para su futuro.

—Dazai-kun ha dejado la Port Mafia... Desde ahora, tú te encargarás de su trabajo y tomarás su posición, Chuuya-kun.

Al inicio, creí que era una broma, pero el rostro severo de Mori-san y el saber que él jamás bromearía con algo así, le dieron la respuesta a la creencia estúpida que por unos segundos pasó por mi mente. Me limité entonces a escucharlo sin responder nada, porque, simplemente, no podía creerlo. No veía más que un negro dentro de mi mente donde no concebía que eso estuviera pasando. La única manera en que veía a Dazai dejando la Port Mafia era... muerto.

Salí en el más completo silencio de su oficina sin prestar atención a todo lo demás que el Jefe me expresaba. Y una vez afuera del edificio me interné en la lluvia infernal, corriendo tras un rumbo sin mayor destino que el olvidar, pero en el cual comencé a recordar todo lo que había vivido a su lado justo después de conocerle; como pasé de detestarle y renegar tener que trabajar con él hasta, esa noche, suplicar que no se fuera de mí.

No quería aceptar que eran mis lágrimas las que caían por mis mejillas y no las gotas del diluvio como me hacía creer. No quería pensar ni sentir... No quería vivir...

Quería huir. Quería verlo. Quería decirle lo que sentía en ese momento, pero quizás todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos absurdos surgían del valor de saber que, justamente, ya no podría decírselo...

Cuando me detuve de correr, en la madrugada de una noche sin luna y donde la lluvia se había detenido, me senté a la orilla del mar e intenté aceptar que era en ese momento en el que debía matar las esperanzas de que esto fuera una pesadilla y aceptar, que el hombre que amaba se había marchado de aquel lugar que se suponía, era su hogar.

Parecía que mi vida estaba destinada a eso, a solo sufrir. Un pequeño atisbo de dicha a su lado me había demostrado que la felicidad no era para mí. Pero tal vez, estaba tan maldito que justamente la felicidad desde siempre estaba negada a que el destino me la regalara.

Y lo odié. Lo odié por ser tan cobarde como para dejarme sin siquiera una explicación. Lo odié por haberme hecho feliz tiempo atrás y ahora, desear que me arrancasen el corazón por tanto dolor. Odié no poder odiarlo y me odié por amarlo tanto y nunca habérselo siquiera insinuado, aunque tampoco podía hacerlo, porque lo hubiera perdido antes de tiempo... irónico porque, sin tampoco haberlo hecho le había ya perdido en esos momentos.

Y así pasa el tiempo... Olvidar puede parecer fácil cuando tienes mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para pensar, pero también puede ser un suplicio cuando cada espacio compartido te trae a la mente imágenes tan ciertas del pasado que crees que con levantar tu mano, lo puedes tocar... En ese en el que daría todo por quedarme, para, quizás, acercándome un poco más, tus labios que solo podía contemplar, esta vez sí podría besar...

Ahora, años después, no puedo evitar que, al pasar por los lugares que compartimos un día, esos espacios que solo a nosotros nos pertenecían, la añoranza venga a mí sobre esos tiempos felices y perdidos, que me refuerzan dos cosas en el interior infeliz que tengo desde tu no-adiós: querer verte de nuevo... y querer poder decirte esta vez lo que sentía, o siento... No lo sé.

Pero, aunque sé dónde puedo encontrarte, no he tenido el valor de acercarme y verte, siquiera de lejos. No porque seamos de bandos diferentes, ni por temor a que tú seas el bueno ahora y yo siga siendo el malo, sino porque no puedo verte, no cuando solo pensarte me hace recordar que... sigo enamorado de ti.

Dazai, ¿Por qué te fuiste así?; ¿es que acaso no era yo solo lo suficiente para ti? Te odio. Te odio a ti y odio a quien te hizo tomar esa decisión y también me odio a mí por esa noche no salir corriendo tras saber que te irías para buscarte y pedirte, rogarte que no te fueras.

Te Amo...

Te necesito...

¿Qué necesitaría para hacerte cambiar de opinión?, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que regreses? Aunque más bien, ¿para qué quiero que regreses si, tú no sentías ni sientes lo mismo por mí?

Si hubieras sentido amor por mí, en todo este tiempo me habrías buscado, ¿no?

Si hubieras sentido amor por mí, yo...

**Osamu, te extraño...**

_Gracias por leer la primera parte. He estado mega triste desde que terminó la temporada 3 de BSD y tengo que reconocer que aunque shippeaba a algunos antes, me duele haber llegado tan tarde al Soukoku. Pero ahora es mi shipp del momento y creo que es un amor que no se desvanecerá tan fácil considerando que ha venido a tomar un lugar tan importante como mi favorita desde hace ya varios años: Otayuri._

_Así que aguanten la oleada de fics que seguro seguirán a este sobre BSD y sobre esta pareja. Y aguarden al final de este pequeño fic donde mi Chuuya nos dice lo que le duele de que Dazai se haya ido de la Port Mafia ( y un poquito más). _


	2. 2

Sobre la tristeza manchada, hoy hasta el viento pasa...

Tal vez he estado pensando todo esto ahora que he regresado de nuevo a Japón. Debí quedarme lejos, donde al menos eran menos terribles estos pensamientos y sentimientos me supongo por la lejanía.

Cuando llego al edificio de la Port Mafia, para reunirme con mi jefe, veo que hay preocupación entre los miembros generales y me pregunto qué es lo que está pasando para que se sienta este ambiente. Sabía que andaban tras de un hombre con una habilidad sorprendente, por el que la Port mafia recibiría millones de yenes, pero no imagino si eso es lo que les está causando tal conmoción.

—Eh, Chuuya-kun, que bueno verte después de tantos meses lejos. Supe que la misión fue todo un éxito. Felicidades.

—Gracias Jefe- respondo, estando frente a frente con Mori-san.

—Ahora que has regresado, necesito tu apoyo con el tema del hombre tigre, supongo que habrás escuchado de ello.

—Un poco, solo sé que es un hombre con una habilidad sorprendente.

—Es un joven que ya ha demostrado frente a miembros de la Port Mafia su poder. Vale millones de yenes. Pero está al cuidado de alguien de quien solo tú te puedes encargar, mi querido Chuuya-kun.

—¿A qué se refiere, Mori-san?

—Dirígete al lugar que te indicaré y lo sabrás...

Salgo del lugar desconcertado por el misterio de mi encuentro futuro con no sé quién. Pero da igual, no es como que no pueda hacerme cargo de ello ni como que al jefe no le guste ser de este modo en la mayor parte de las ocasiones.

Cuando por fin doy con el lugar ya comienza a caer el atardecer. No parece haber nadie cercano, y, encuentro unas escaleras desde donde, al fondo, percibo un ligero ruido. Cuando las bajo, doy unos pocos pasos adentro, y, al mis ojos acostumbrarse a la luz que se refleja de afuera y a la poca que hay adentro, el ayer regresa a mí como si fuera un hoy... No puedo creer lo que veo; a quien veo. Pero es así, y, mi nombre dicho en su voz, me lo comprueba.

"Hola, otra vez", o, simplemente "Adiós, por fin"...

—Chuuya...

Dazai está al fondo, atrapado a la pared con unas esposas que mantienen sus brazos en lo alto, como si de un juego se tratase por parte del destino. Mi corazón se detiene, y siento mis manos temblando, mientras, después de todos estos años, puedo mirar su rostro.

No ha cambiado en nada, o tal vez sí y no lo noto del todo. Únicamente lo veo más alto, con sus cabellos alborotados y sus brazos llenos de vendas. Lo veo, con esos ojos llenos de misterio, de ese tono café que tanto extrañé y del que, me desesperaba, no poder recordar su matiz exacto por completo. Ahora es tan alto, tan perfecto; tan él...

—Dazai... —atino a responder, con mi interior revuelto por la conmoción.

—Hola, Chuuya —me dice, como si las noches sin luna y sueños nunca hubiesen existido. Como si fuese así de fácil decirle "Hola" a un amigo al que dejaste de ver cuatro años atrás sin previa explicación. Como si sus ojos, que tanto extrañé, pudieran borrar todas las lágrimas que en esos días de solitud y odio, cayeron de los míos.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —grito, molesto, porque no sé de qué otra forma poder ponerme ante esto. El Jefe sabía que me lo encontraría aquí, y aún así me mandó a verle... Si no fuera porque le juré mi lealtad, regresaría y lo mataría.

—Es tan loco este mundo que vengo a encontrarte de nuevo aquí —expone, tranquilo y risueño. Me irrita tanto.

—No sé de qué te sorprende, si sabes perfectamente que sigo trabajando en la Port Mafia —digo, molesto y acercándome a él—. A final de cuentas, tú eres quien se fue con esa bola de detectives para ahora jugar a ser el bueno, ¿no?

—Creí que te daría más gusto verme, Chuuya —responde, como si el día que se fue hubiera sido ayer.

—No sabes lo mucho que odio el volver a verte— confieso, y por inercia, me acerco quedando a tan pocos pasos que, puedo verme en sus ojos nuevamente, tan cerca y de manera tan profunda que, que me duele...

Porque, no puedo dejar de verlos...

—Siempre has dicho que me odias; no veo la diferencia —contesta, serio, quitando de su rostro esa expresión tan calmada con la que me recibió.

—Si sabes que te odio, entonces, deberías de saber que no me da gusto verte de nuevo, y que ahora que te tengo aquí, nuevamente, te haré pagar por haber traicionado a la Port Mafia— digo, apretando mis puños, para no caer ante la ira y dolor que tenerlo ahí, me causa.

—Sabía que querrías matarme el día que nos volviéramos a encontrar. Lo supe el día que me fui de la Port Mafia. Lo he sabido desde hace cuatro años —confiesa, en un tono bajo—. Lo que no sé es por qué entonces no me buscaste en este tiempo para, hacerlo... ¿Por qué nunca me buscaste para matarme, Chuuya?

_**Continuará...**_


	3. 3

La tristeza manchada es como la piel del zorro...

—¡Eres un desgraciado! —grito, y lo tomo del cabello. No solo parece no importarle lo que hizo, sino que, se burla de ello. Lo odio tanto...

Pero más me odio, porque, al quedar tan cerca de él, y contemplarme en sus ojos, encuentro por primera vez la forma de mi ser tras estos años; aquella que tenía vida solamente al mirarse en sus pupilas.

Estoy tan furioso, que, aprieto mis dientes tan fuerte que me duelen, y mi mano derecha estruja tan fuerte su cabello, que podría arrancárselo. Mi puño izquierdo lo aprieto tan fuerte que, pese a los guantes, siento que me he sangrado la palma de la mano con mis uñas.

Dazai solo me mira, callado como siempre. Mi respiración, agitada, es contraria a la suya, tan calmada. Si no sintiera tanta rabia, me rompería en cualquier momento, y lloraría, como en las noches donde las luces de la ciudad llenaban la ciudad.

—Cada día de estos años me pregunté cuál sería en el que me intentarías matar —responde, de pronto, moviendo ligeramente sus manos en las esposas que lo detienen a la pared, con un tono severo—, así que si este es el día, te diré que hoy no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

—Ya sé que lo único que te importa ahora es tu grupo de detectives, y que estás por ese hombre tigre antes que nosotros lo vendamos, pero, te diré algo: si tanto te importa, tendrás que matarme antes de que te deje ir a por él.

—El problema es entre los dos —responde, molesto.

—Vaya, vaya, ahora al gran Dazai le importan las personas, ¡que hermoso! Permíteme felicitarte, traidor —digo, sarcástico y soltándolo del cabello. Debería matarlo ahora, pero, mejor me alejo unos pasos, dándole la espalda para tratar de calmar el cúmulo de sentimientos que me invaden y que me cortan el alma en fragmentos.

—Lo que te duele es que nunca me preocupé así por ti, ¿no, Chuuya? — cuestiona, en un tono tan hiriente y burlón, que me hace hervir la sangre—. O, espera, ¡ya sé!, ¿es que acaso tanto te dolió que me fuera de la Port Mafia, que por eso te comportas así? Como un chiquillo despechado y celoso...

No lo evito, y por instinto, me volteo y lanzo una patada que destroza la pared y lo libera, aunque más bien parecía que él ya se había liberado antes y solo jugaba conmigo... Como siempre lo ha hecho.

—Te das demasiada importancia. A mí no me importa que quieras salvar o no a tus nuevos amigos, me importa lo que le hiciste a los que se supone que eran en ese entonces tus amigos. ¿O ya lo olvidaste? Que te marchaste como un cobarde.

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta, Chuuya? —contesta, retador, tocándose las muñecas antes sujetas.

—Lo que me molesta es tener que haberte encontrado aquí. Pero, para que eso no vuelva a suceder, acabaré contigo —digo, aventando mi capa a un lado. Siento tanta ira que, no sé ni lo que hago.

¿En serio podría matarlo?

Yo...

—Si lo que quieres es que peleemos, está bien. Pero, que sepas algo antes de eso —me dice, serio y molesto—: no me arrepiento de haber dejado la Port Mafia, ni de nada de lo que he dicho y hecho.

—¿Para qué me dices esto?

—Para que comprendas que, aunque para ti sea un cobarde y un traidor, para alguien más pueda no serlo.

—Y para ti, ¿qué eres?

—Un imbécil que nunca se va a perdonar de muchas cosas de su pasado, bien, pero que no tendrá remordimientos de lo que hace en el presente. Y si, tener que pelear contigo ahora, significa poder salvar a Atsushi-kun, entonces, lo haré.

—¡ENTONCES, COMIENZA! —grito, porque ya no puedo aguantarlo más. Si este es el final que debimos tener desde un inicio, entonces, no hay nada más que hacer— ¡PORQUE SI NO TE HAS ARREPENTIDO AÚN DEL DAÑO QUE HICISTE, HARÉ QUE AQUÍ Y AHORA LO HAGAS!

No sé lo que hago, pero, esta vez parece ganarle el orgullo a mi corazón: esta vez, será lo que tenga que ser...

Le doy un golpe al estómago, con toda mi fuerza, y entonces comienza la pelea... Otro golpe, un desvío, movimientos rápidos y un enfrentamiento que no debía ser pero que tampoco podría detenerse.

Por unos momentos, me sentí como cuando tenía quince años y lo conocí, cuando peleábamos juntos y podía confiar en él, en que sin importar si me descontrolaba, podría salvarme de morir. ¿Acaso era capaz de confiarle mi vida a estas alturas?

Porque ahora estoy peleando ¿a muerte? con el hombre que he amado siempre...

Porque, mi respuesta es que "Sí"... Siempre...

—¿Estás jugando? —le pregunto, cuando veo él parece disfrutar de la pelea.

—No, simplemente te esquivo; no podría decir que fui tu compañero de equipo si no supiera todas tus técnicas, movimientos y conociera tu forma de pelear —responde, confiado.

—¡TÚ NUNCA FUISTE MI COMPAÑERO! —exclamo y, le doy un golpe en el rostro que lo saca volando a pegar hasta la pared donde estaba atado—. Porque un compañero, nunca abandona a su otro compañero— agrego, tan dolido por oírle decir una mentira así.

—Por eso mismo no pienso abandonar a Atsushi-kun ahora... —confiere, limpiándose la boca del hilo de sangre que comenzaba a salirle.

—Las personas cambian tanto, Dazai... Cuando estabas en la Port Mafia, nunca mostraste este lado que hoy quieres que me conmueva... Solo te fuiste sin decir nada y ahora, eres nuestro enemigo. Parece que se te olvidó todo lo que hizo Mori-san por ti, y tus compañeros.

—No lo olvidé, Chuuya —expone, poniéndose de pie, mirándome fijamente. Es ahí cuando noto que el sol se ha casi ocultado, y, el lugar comienza a quedare en penumbras—, pero hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla. Y no puedo por eso dejar que me mates ahora.

—¿Y a quién le hiciste la promesa? —pregunto, acercándome hasta quedar frente afrente con él, teniendo el corazón agitado porque, probablemente, estoy ante larespuesta que he esperado desde hace cuatro años, la noche en que se fue.

—No tiene caso ya, solo, detén esto hoy y lo arreglaremos después —me pide, extendiendo su mano derecha, llevándome a recordar la primera vez que se la tomé, cuando peleamos juntos en esa bodega y...

—Dime, dime por qué te fuiste de la Port Mafia, y te dejaré ir —digo, con una voz tan baja porque del pecho no me sale ya más.

—Chuuya, no...

—¡QUE ME LO DIGAS!

—Fue porque, se lo prometí a Odasaku... 

_**Continuará...**_


	4. 4

La tristeza manchada se encoge bajo la nieve que cae como polvo...

—¿Qué? —pronuncio, apenas y con aliento.

—Se lo prometí a Odasaku antes de morir —responde, con un tono tan triste que, me hace entender muchas cosas.

Y siento que se me cae el mundo...

La tristeza en sus pupilas, me fragmenta el corazón...

Aquella noche que se marchó sentí un dolor tan profundo como el que nunca creí volver a sentir, pero que, se acaba de repetir...

—Vete...

—Chuuya, lo...

—¡VETE YA, MALDITA SEA! —le grito y por inercia, saco un cuchillo de mis ropas y lo encajo en la pared, hiriéndole si apenas la mejilla izquierda, la cual, le comienza a sangrar.

Me doy la vuelta y miro como el último rayo de luz desaparece del lugar. El silencio solo es roto por el ruido del cuchillo saliendo de la pared y el del cortar el aire cuando él me lo avienta de regreso. Lo tomo, pero, no quiero voltear a verlo, no cuando siento que las lágrimas de mi rostro saldrán en cualquier momento.

—Dime donde está Atsushi-kun —me pide, acercándose a mí, quedando a mi lado derecho.

—Solamente sé que Akutagawa se está encargando de la operación. Está con él.

—Gra... —me dice, pero lo interrumpo.

—Vete.

Y eso hace: se aleja sin voltear atrás. Y es mejor así.

Cuando su cuerpo se desparece escaleras arriba, las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos y me tiro al suelo, sin fuerzas, cansado de pelear contra mí mismo.

Debí saberlo, debí suponer que había sido por Oda.

Me siento tan estúpido, tan fuera de lugar. Dazai de seguro estaba enamorado de él, y jamás lo noté...

Mi llanto no cesa. Lloro de rabia, de cómo corté mi libertad al atarme a un sentir de culpabilidad por no haber podido hacer nada por mi amigo, por el hombre que amaba, cuando, a él lo único que le importó fue prometerle algo a quien tenía meses de conocer, a un hombre tan débil y tan efímero en la Port Mafia como lo fue Oda.

Todo tiene sentido. Esos meses, donde Mori-san nos daba misiones separadas y nos alejamos, fueron las precursoras porque, en efecto, Dazai hacía equipo con Oda y con Sakaguchi.

Lo odio...

Me odio...

Odio a Oda...

Cuando salgo a la noche, no hay una sola estrella y si muchas nubes. Comienzo a andar, sin saber a dónde voy, y es entonces cuando quisiera tener tanto trabajo que me permitiera sacar todo lo que siento, matando a unos 200 o 500 hombres a la vez.

No hablamos durante estos años y ahora que lo hicimos, como tanto lo desee, ya no quisiera que volviera a suceder.

Al final, llego al edificio de la Port Mafia. Siento que me arden los ojos de tanto llorar, mientras subo para ver al Jefe: debe de escucharme, después de engañarme para ver a Dazai. Cuando llego a su puerta, siento a alguien detrás de mí.

—Acompáñame.

—Onee-san.

Es Kyouyou-san.

Decido seguirla y llegamos a su oficina, desde donde se ve toda Yokohama.

—Perdónalo, no te llevó a esa misión para molestarte —me dice, sentándose en un sillón.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo que me hizo?

—Si. Y sabía que vendrías a reclamarle.

—¿Y sabías por qué Dazai se fue de la Port mafia entonces? —le cuestiono, molesto—. ¿O es que acaso soy el único imbécil aquí que no lo sabía?

-Chuuya, ven —me pide, para que me siente a su lado. Y lo hago, a su derecha. No tengo ya ganas de pelear, creo...

—Dímelo, Onee-san.

—Mori-san te envío con Dazai-kun para que pudieras apoyar la operación del hombre tigre. Pero él, no sabía que eso te afectaría. Intenté convencerlo de que mandara a alguien más, pero, sabía que solo tú podrías hacerle frente. Lo siento...

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que eso me afectaría?

—Chuuya, si no fuera así, ¿porque tendrías esos ojos que se ven han derramado tantas lágrimas? —contesta, limpiando mi mejilla izquierda—. Te conozco tan bien, que sé lo que sientes incluso en este momento.

—Solo estoy furioso... —digo, intentando convencerme de eso.

—He cuidado de ti desde que llegaste a la Port Mafia. Y aunque no me digas las cosas, yo sé leerte. Sé que cuando Dazai-kun se fue de nosotros, sufriste mucho. Tus ojos apagados y tu rostro sin vida me lo decían a cada día. Y hoy, vuelvo a mirarte así.

—Yo...

—Chuuya, sé que estás enamorado de él... —confiesa, apesadumbrada y me quedo impactado. Además de idiota, soy tan obvio que todos sabían eso también.

—¿Cómo podría yo enamorarme de alguien como él? —respondo, sarcástico.

—Como lo hiciste y como aún lo haces, pequeño Chuuya. Y siento tanto que sufras por eso.

Bajo mi mirada, y observo mis guantes llenos de sangre.

—Ya da igual... Él ama a Oda, o lo amaba, o no lo sé... Por eso, se fue de la Port Mafia. Aunque, de qué sirve decírtelo si ya lo sabías...

—Nunca lo supe directamente, porque Mori-san jamás me dijo lo que ambos hablaron el día que él nos dejó. Pero, cuando supe que Oda-kun había muerto, supuse los motivos porque ambos habían sido muy unidos los últimos meses. De ahí, a asegurar que Dazai-kun estuviera o esté enamorado de él, ya es diferente —responde ella, recordando y mirándome con tristeza.

—Hoy me quedó claro que seguro sí era así. Y que, a diferencia de ahora con sus compañeros detectives, a nosotros nunca nos consideró como algo... Él solo me pidió que lo dejara ir para rescatar a ese chico, cosa que de seguro nunca habría hecho por uno de nosotros.

—Eres muy duro con él. No creo que él...

—¡Es que no lo viste hoy!, tan preocupado por ese chico tigre, que, lo desconocí.

—Chuuya, te aconsejaré algo: cuando tu dolor disminuya, cuando él te busque, deja que hable tu corazón y no tu razón, como siempre.

—Onee-san, él no va a buscarme, no tendría ya para qué. Obtuvo lo que quería y... —contesto, pero ella sonríe dulcemente y me calla.

—Y te dijo ese secreto que solamente Mori-san y quizás, Fukuzawa saben. ¿Te das cuenta de lo grande que es eso?

—Fue porque lo obligué.

—Y pudo no habértelo dicho, pero lo hizo. Y dudo que te deje solo con eso, y no regrese a ti.

—Si regresa, lo mataré...

—Chuuya, a veces las formas en que sentimos amor pueden ser muy retorcidas, pero, la realidad es que, este es parte de nuestra vida. Si tu matas a Dazai-kun, te estarías suicidando... ¿O acaso podrías vivir sin él?

—Lo he hecho este tiempo, Onee-san...

—Y ahora que sea vuelto a cruzar en tu camino, ¿podrías hacerlo una vez más? ¿Podrías seguir negándote que amas a Dazai-kun?

—No —confieso, llorando, porque es así—... Pero tampoco puedo seguir viviendo con todo el amor que siento... no ahora que me he vuelto a mirar en sus ojos una vez más...

No ahora que comprendo que lo amo más de lo que aquella noche imaginé... 

_**Continuará... **_

_Chuuya bebé merece todo el amor del mundo. Es tan hermoso _


	5. 5

La tristeza manchada nada desea ni nada suplica...

Cuando salí a la terraza de mi apartamento, tras llegar a este, pude ver la hermosa vista de Yokohama, llena de luces y con la rueda de la fortuna al fondo.

Y entre las luces, él estaba ahí...

—Dazai...

—Chuuya...

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estaba esperando —me dice, sonriendo de esa manera que le hace confundirse a mi corazón, y que le borra todas las respuestas que se supone, tiene sobre él.

—Te dije que arreglaríamos las cosas después. Gracias por dejarme ir a rescatar a Atsushi-kun.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Si veniste hasta aquí hoy, porque sabes donde vivo, y no lo hiciste antes, entonces no es necesaria tu presencia.

—Vine porque necesito decirte algo —responde, y siento que no miente.

—¿Ah sí, y qué es? Lárgate si no quieres que te...

—¿Vas a golpearme otra vez? —pregunta, caminando hacia mí, acercándose lentamente, con sus manos en los bolsillos y una seguridad que detesto.

—¡QUE TE VAYAS! —grito, con lo que se me cae el sombrero, con lo que él se detiene.

—No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches. Te lo debo y...

—¡Solo quieres no deberme un favor por haberte dejado ir a salvar a ese chico! Lárgate mejor, hazlo de una vez que es todo lo que necesito —contesto, intentando no mirarlo, sintiéndome tan furioso que de no ser por recordar las palabras de Kyouyou-onee-san, lo habría golpeado ya.

—Chuuya... Perdóname... —expresa, en un color de voz que me hace temblar el corazón. ¿Dazai pidiéndome perdón? No...

—¡DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES! —le grito al unísono de lanzarme a golpearlo, pero el detiene mi patada, en el justo instante en que el diluvio se suelta, y le contraataco.

—¡NO VINE A PELEAR!

—¡NO ME IMPORTA!

Comenzamos a intercambiar golpes. Él solo se defiende, pero yo no puedo dejar de atacarlo.

—¡CHUUYA, POR FAVOR!

—¡SI NO PUDISTE VENIR EN CUATRO AÑOS A VERME, NO CREO QUE TENGAMOS AHORA ALGO DE QUE HABLAR! —reclamo. Pero tal parece que eso último lo desconcentra, porque mi golpe a su abdomen entra y el sale volando hasta pegar con una pared.

Está ahí tirado, sangrando de la boca, y mirando el suelo, empapado como yo por la lluvia. Se me hace un vuelco en el corazón verlo así, pero mi ira es tan grande, que...

—Aunque me mates hoy, me vas a escuchar... —responde, poniéndose de pie y subiendo su mirada hacía mí.

Me da mucho miedo entonces. Descubrir que soy tan vulnerable a sus ojos, porque, remueve mi ser entero, y me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago como un adolescente... como lo que era cuando comencé a morí de amor por él...

Y tomo la decisión...

—¿Y si te mato antes y no te escucho? —le digo, sacando mi cuchillo, acercándome hacía él.

—Te detendría hasta que me escuches —contesta, seguro.

Y, su reto, su postura; esa cadena de mi alma al pasado, la busco romper, y me lanzo con el cuchillo para acabar de una vez por todas con todo, con él; conmigo...

Todo pasa muy rápido. Cuando abro mis ojos, estoy a centímetros de él. Su mano derecha sostiene el cuchillo, cortándose, cayendo gotas de sangre que se diluyen con el agua.

Sus ojos, profundos, se posan en los míos.

El corazón se me detiene... La lluvia, de a poco, se va haciendo ausente. Y entre toda esa oscuridad, veo la luz...

—¿Por qué...? —digo, tan decaído porque, justo el día que he vuelto a verlo, tras cuatro años, veo lo mucho que él ha cambiado, me entero de lo que de mí lo alejó, y me doy cuenta que, esos días del pasado, como la esperanza que tenía de vida, no podrán volver.

Suelto el cuchillo y él lo sigue sujetando. Y no evito el llorar.

Ya no tengo nada, solo un amor eterno que está destinado al sufrimiento...

—Chuuya... —enuncia Dazai, conmovido al verme llorar, y me abraza a su cuerpo, sin decir más.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte que duele. Mi respiración se detiene. Su brazo izquierdo me rodea la cintura, y mi rostro está a la altura de su corazón.

Es como si nada de lo antes vivido importara por ese momento...

No sé si tocarlo con mis manos, no sé si decir algo; no puedo dejar de llorar, ni tampoco de percibir el aroma de su cuerpo...

No puedo dejar de amarlo...

La lluvia deja de caer...

Dazai me está abrazando...

—Dazai...

—Esperé este momento por mucho tiempo —confiesa, pegando sus labios al hablar a mis cabellos—... Como esperé mucho tiempo también para poder volver a verte.

—Idiota, si siempre estuve aquí... Solo tenías que venir—contesto, sintiendo el calor que emite su pecho, y como mis lágrimas no dejan de correr.

—No podía solo venir cuando, te dejé solo, sin explicaciones.

—Ya no importa...

—Sí importa —responde, y, alejándose un poco de mí, toca con su mano derecha, que aún sostiene el cuchillo, mi corazón—. Aquí —Mis mejillas se sienten muy cálidas, y miro como él sonríe al verme, lo que me hace sentirlas aún peor.

—¿De qué te...?

—Es solo que quería ver de nuevo tus mejillas cuando te sonrojas...

—Idiota, idiota— digo, y al querer alejarme de él, suelta el cuchillo y me abraza a su cuerpo, impactándome...

—Pero nunca como deseaba el volverme a mirar de esta manera en tus pupilas, Chuuya...

_**Continuará...**_

_Hace días vi un fan art de Dazai con sus ojos azules, y se veía muy guapo. Pero sus ojitos café también son hermosos._


	6. 6

La tristeza manchada sueña en la muerte, con tedio...

Su voz me ha parecido como una melodía, como aquello que esperé escuchar por muchos, muchos años pero que solo veía como una utopía de esas que, entre tardes lluviosas o días de cielos con pétalos de cerezos volando llevas a tu mente, pero que nunca te crees que van a suceder.

Y no sé que responder, no cuando lo único que quiero es gritar todo lo que en mi pecho está a punto de explotar...

No cuando sus ojos se reflejan en los míos, y la lluvia, cesando, hace que le escurran gotas de sus cabellos, mientras que apenas y puedo respirar.

—Eso... —digo, si apenas porque, de repente, me suelta de su lado derecho y usa sus dedos para secar mis lágrimas. Lo odio tanto, porque estoy a punto de morir...

—Ya no llores, por favor... Y escúchame — me pide, con su voz que me hace sentir que todo estará bien.

—No puedo, no sé si quiera escucharte ya. Ahora eres feliz, ¿no? y eso es lo único que te debería importar. No deberías incluso de estar aquí, no cuando, somos rivales... —contesto, haciendo a un lado mi rostro, porque soy tan estúpidamente débil que si lo sigo mirando, diré algo de lo que me arrepentiré seguramente.

—Pues no estás en posición de no escucharme —expone y con su mano derecha, toma mi barbilla, y dirige mi rostro al frente, donde vuelvo a quedar expuesto a él, mientras que me sujeta fuertemente, y se agacha a mí un tanto—. Y quiero decirte tanto, pero, solo me conformo con que sepas que...

—¿Qué? —cuestiono, lo más rudo que puedo, e intento alejarlo de mi cuerpo, pero es inútil. No sé si quiero escucharlo, pero quiero tanto hacerlo.

—Chuuya —enuncia, y me logro soltar al forcejear y avanzo hacía el balcón, dándole la espalda, caminando como si no me importara, pero siento que el corazón me va a explotar, quiero huir, quiero correr a su lado, solo—... Te amo...

¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de decir? Me detengo, casi en el barandal de la terraza, mirando de frente la rueda de la fortuna, brillante, que se pierde entre lo que no me creo que acabo de escuchar. No puedo voltear porque, tengo miedo. Mi estómago se siente revuelto, y, mi cabeza parece que va a explotar.

No sé ni lo que siento.

Escucho sus pasos, lentos, acercándose.

Podría aventarme al vacío y huir como él lo hizo en el ayer.

—¿Me escuchaste, Chuuya?

—Claro que te escuché, pero, no sé para que me dices eso —contesto, severo, porque, ¿y si todo es un juego?—. Si lo que quieres es burlarte de mí o jugarme una broma, ya es suficien...

—¡¿Acaso crees que bromearía con algo así?! — me grita, estando a mis espaldas—. Anda, dame la cara y dilo.

—¡Si lo creo Dazai! —exclamo, volteando al unísono, solo para encontrarme con su rostro del que mi corazón se niega a dudar, perdiendo contra él, como siempre... Una vez más.

—¿Alguna vez te he mentido, Chuuya?

—No...

—Entonces, solo...

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Quieres que te crea?, ¿es lo que me quieres decir? Pues perdona, pero, ¿cómo puedo creerte, cuando te marchaste un día, sin más, de quienes se supone eramos tu familia? Dime, ¿cómo te puedo creer eso que dices? —le interrumpo y suelto eso que me ha quebrado desde hace cuatro años.

—Yo, ya no podía quedarme más, solo, escucha...

—¿Escuchar qué? ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste hace cuatro años tus razones? ¿ah?; ¿por qué pretendes venir como si nada después de tantos años a decirme esto, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y tuviéramos aún dieciocho años? —agrego, agitado, ya que no puedo controlarme en este momento. Él me ve, sin despegar sus ojos cafés de los míos, con una expresión ¿arrepentida?

—Sé que el tiempo ha pasado, pero, no lo que siento...

—¡DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES DAZAI!

—¿Por qué te resistes tanto a creerlo? Dímelo Chuuya —me pide, acortando el espacio entre los dos, tomando mi mano izquierda, la cual, alejo de golpe, y, sintiendo como las lágrimas vuelven a desbordarse, ahogo mi temor y dejo que hable mi corazón... O que cada fragmento que él rompió, se desahogué y le exprese lo que siento...

—Porque, cuando amas a una persona, haces todo lo posible para estar a su lado, y no la dejas a la deriva, para que cada día se pregunte si fue su culpa tu no adiós, o para que en cada momento desee que el milagro de encontrarte en algún espacio de esta ciudad se haga realidad; porque, no dejas que ese ser al que amas pase el tiempo en soledad mientras ve pasar cada estación en la lastimosa espera de que regreses y pueda volver a ver tu sonrisa, tal cual apenas y y la recuerda, haciéndose borrosa conforme pasan los días vacíos, sin sentido, y sin la esperanza de que la vida tenga un significado al vivirla así. Porque si me hubieras amado, habrías un día venido a buscarme, para detener las rasgaduras que le hacía a mi alma este dolor que a ninguno otro se compara. Tú, no sabes cuantas noches lloré, y cuanto quise morir antes de seguir sintiendo esto que me quema tanto, porque, yo, ¡yo a ti si te amaba Dazai!, tanto, que hubiera dado lo que fuera, ¡lo que fuera!, con tal de que, aquella noche que Mori-san me dijo que te habías marchado, poder regresar unas horas el tiempo y cambiar aquello que a esa decisión te hubiera orillado. Pelear con el mundo entero con tal de que todo fuera diferente; morir por ello. Poder expresarte lo que sentía, para que, quizás así no te fueras.

—Chuuya... —susurra, conmovido, y, sigo, desquitando mi frustración al pegarle en el pecho con mis puños, mientras no paro de llorar.

—Porque no sabes lo que es temer acercarme a donde trabajabas pensando que probablemente me odiabas y por eso te habías ido. Tener que vivir en dudas, en lágrimas, en dolor, mientras tu reconstruías tu vida y la mía quedaba partida, porque, ¡nunca sin ti fue lo mismo!, porque odié esta ciudad como te odié a ti a cada día, como me odié a mí, y odié estar vivo, y haberte conocido —Dazai ¡está llorando! Pero...

Lo cierto es que yo tampoco puedo detener mi llanto...

—Lo siento, Chuuya, lo siento... —confiere, acercándose a mí y tomando mis muñecas, abriendo el espacio entre ambos, con lo que solo puedo agregar, cegado por el dolor.

—Te odié tanto por no poder odiarte porque sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre seguía amándote, amándote de esta manera que solo duele, Dazai...

Se hace un silencio entre ambos, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, y el viento que corre en lo alto. Entonces percato que acabo de decirle, prácticamente, que lo amo. Como si no fuera a darse cuenta, con lo perspicaz que es...

—Entonces, si me odias, no tengo ya nada que perder... —dice, y, veo que se aproxima a mí. Sus ojos se cierran. Se va agachando. No puedo moverme. No quiero moverme. Solo, dejar que...

Él, me bese... Y, eso es justo lo que hace.

Lo que esperé una vida...

Besarnos...

¿En serio me está besando?

Si.

Es lo único que puedo ya pensar antes de cerrar mis ojos y entregarme al momento...

_**Continuará...**_

_Solo puedo confesarles que lloré al escribir una parte de este capítulo imaginando a Chuuya diciéndole todo eso a Dazai. Au :,/_


	7. 7

Temo la tristeza manchada, y me duele...

Sus labios son cálidos, suaves, y en ese beso que compartimos, me hacen sentir que todo en adelante estará bien; que ya no habrá más dolor.

Besé muchas bocas en el pasado esperando encontrar una manera de dejar atrás mis tribulaciones, pero, solo quedaba en un mayor vacío y hoy comprendo la razón.

No es lo mismo entregar el cuerpo que entregar el corazón...

Pero, entonces, mi corazón se detiene, y ese beso también, cuando recuerdo que el motivo por el cual él dejó a la Port Mafia fue Oda.

Porque, para que Dazai tomara esa decisión, debió haber estado enamorado de él.

Entonces, ¿en qué momento se enamoró de mi? en ninguno, porque me está engañando, y yo, estúpidamente, me dejé llevar por sus palabras que solo son vacías... Que no puedo seguir creyendo más.

Es como si se muriera el amor...

Y mis sueños con el... Por él...

Y dejo de besarlo, y lo alejo de mi tras ese breve momento, soltándome. Me limpio los labios con mi antebrazo.

—Vete ya Dazai.

—Chuuya... —enuncia y me mira, con desconcierto.

—Quizás nunca me hayas mentido, pero, también siempre puede haber una primera vez.

—¿De qué me hablas?

—Dazai —pronuncio su nombre, mirándolo de nuevo, aguantando mi llanto, no sé como—, al final de todo, tú dejaste la Port Mafia por Oda. Nunca pensaste en quedarte por mí. Eso solo significa que, aunque lo quieras ocultar, tú sentías algo por él, y quizás, aún lo sientes; ese amor que dices, sientes por mí, es tan frágil como irreal. No necesitas engañarme más.

—Chuuya, estás equivocado —reprocha, desconcertado.

—No Dazai, el que se equivoca eres tú. ¿Qué ganas con decirme estas cosas ahora, si ya habías partido en dos mi corazón? —le cuestiono, hasta cierto punto, molesto.

—¿Tú que ganas con negarte a ello?

—Ser lógico, y aceptar lo que ese día, hace cuatro años, hice al saber que te había perdido.

—Entonces, tú...

—Dazai, solo dime una cosa. Una y ya —le interrumpo y pido, agarrándome el alma antes de que se me quiebre más, temiendo la respuesta final—. ¿Sentiste algo por Oda?

Él me mira, pero no puede responder. Pero ya con eso me ha confesado todo...

Sin decirle nada más, lo dejo ahí, retirándome y entrando a mi apartamento. No volteo ni espero ya nada. Me siento en mi sofá y me quito los zapatos, y voy a mi cantina a tomar un trago.

—Si —me dice, y veo en la puerta de vidrio de la cantina su reflejo que lo ubica en la puerta del apartamento con la terraza, y volteo a mirarlo—. Si sentí algo por Odasaku...

No me fijo y tiro la botella al suelo, quebrándose al impacto y empapando mis pies con el alcohol. Da igual. En la mente me pasan una sucesión de imágenes de ellos juntos.

Y me pregunto si esta noche no tendrá final...

—Entonces, no es posible que me ames. Fin. Ya vete Dazai, es un error que estés aquí... Como fue un error haberte conocido hace siete años —digo, dolido, y me dirijo a la puerta del apartamento. La abro, y espero a que él se marche. Ya no puedo tenerlo más ahí.

Él lo entiende y avanza a la puerta, pero, antes de salir, se para frente a mí. Clava sus ojos en los míos y eso me detiene la respiración.

—Un día sentí algo por Odasaku, si, porque para mí él significaba muchas cosas, y lo que sentí por él nunca va a apagarse. Porque lo admiraba, porque era mi amigo; porque me hizo sentir vivo muchas veces. Lo amaba, a mi modo imperfecto y quizás sin sentido, pero lo amaba. Y cuando él murió quería morir ahí mismo, pero, continuó la vida. Solo que le hice una promesa y sabía que mi vida no podía continuar en esa misma línea —responde, y a cada palabra, desangra más mi herida—. La diferencia es que, en todo eso que sentía por él, nunca hubo un sentimiento como aquél del que le hablé a él más de una vez, el cual, no sabía como poder decírtelo.

—¿Qué? —digo, sin entenderlo, y él, empuja la puerta y la cierra, atrapándome entre esta y su ser.

—En el pasado, aquél en el que compartíamos una misma vida, intenté pero, no podía decirte lo que sentía. Esperé a que quizás me dieras una señal de que no iba en caída libre si te confesaba lo que me hacía sentir estar a tu lado. Y, me negué a hacerlo, aunque sentía que me moría, porque no quería perderte... En serio lo intenté, pero, sabía que fracasaría —confiesa, y, siento mi corazón latir muy, muy rápido—. Y luego, desistí porque prefería poder decir tu nombre y mirar tus ojos, amándolos en silencio, que nunca más poder hacerlo.

—Luego lo conociste a él y te diste cuenta que no sentías nada por mí. Y te enamoraste de Oda —reprocho, sarcástico.

—¡Nunca me enamoré de Oda! Lo amaba, como a un amigo, como a un hermano, pero no de la manera en que tú sigues pensando —reclama, molesto y me mantengo firme, porque, no puedo caer ante él—. ¿Es que te es tan difícil creerlo?

—Si hubieras estado enamorado de mí, pese a lo que le pasó a Oda, tú no hubieras dejado a la Port Mafia. Niégalo —respondo, y veo cómo se afecta con ello, con lo que da un golpe con su palma derecha, seco, a la puerta, y acercando su rostro al mío, responde, llorando.

—Me fui porque ese día me perdí... Porque pensé muchas veces antes irme de la Port Mafia para poder alejarme de ti. ¿Tú crees que era fácil mirarte, con el corazón en un hilo, y no saber qué hacer? No saber si decirte lo que hoy te he dicho. Que te amo. Saber que si tú no lo sentías, y te lo decía, jamás me lo perdonarías. Y entonces, deseaba no poder esto sentir; morir. Porque, en esos últimos meses, cada vez más lejano te veía, más ajeno a mí, y mi único refugio eran esas noches en el bar donde le contaba todo, todo lo que sentía a Odasaku. Y él me decía que debía tomar valor y confesártelo. Pero, nunca le hice caso, recordando tu indiferencia y suponiendo que era más fácil que me mataras a que me amaras.

—Dazai... —pronuncio, mientras mis ojos se derrumban en dolor.

—Cuando Odasaku estaba muriendo, me hizo prometerle que esta vez le haría caso e iría a la luz, que dejaría ese camino de oscuridad. Y, por primera vez, decidí hacerlo. Estaba tan destrozado, que, no quería hablar con nadie, solo le dije a Mori-san lo que haría, pasara lo que pasara. Pensaba en explicártelo después, pero, Chuuya, pasaron los días y tú no te apareciste, como pensé, estúpidamente, que lo harías. Fue ahí cuando supe que no te importaba en lo absoluto, que ese último fragmento de esperanza de que, tal vez, me amaras, era una utopía. Decidí entonces no buscarte más, y alejarme para siempre de ti.

—¿Y cómo querías que me acercara a ti, cuando nos dejaste sin decir más nada? ¿Qué querías que llegara a decirte? Estúpido, eres un... —reclamo, cuando él acaricia mis cabellos largos que caen en mi hombro derecho, con sus largos y delgados dedos, y me pierdo...

—Lo soy. Lo fui por marcharme sin decirte nada hace cuatro años, y lo soy hoy, por haberme nacido la estúpida idea ante nuestro reencuentro de que, si no me habías matado, y por el contrario, todo eso me habías reclamado, entonces, era porque si te importaba después de todo.

—¿En serio crees que tú me importas?

—Eso quiero creer, o de nada habría servido haber pasado por tantas heridas sin ninguna quitarme la vida —dice y se aproxima más a mi rostro—. Sino, entonces, Chuuya, ¿qué hacemos los dos aquí, así?

—Engañarnos con la nube del pasado que se fue hace cuatro años. Así es la vida, tan breve; así también, los sueños mueren. Así, Dazai, el amor no existe, ni existió.

—Si no existió en ti, ¿por qué esas lágrimas de antes y de ahora? ¿Por qué te herí tanto en estos años? Dímelo Chuuya —pide, severo, y no sé qué hacer. Ni que decir...

O que sentir...

_**Continuará...**_


	8. 8

La tarde cae en la tristeza manchada sin que yo pueda hacer nada...

—¡Ya lárgate! —grito, descontrolado, temblando, y, una vez más huyo, dejándolo ahí, dirigiéndome a mi alcoba, para encerrarme ahí, cuando siento como, justo al entrar, jala mi mano izquierda, la cual no me suelta, y me voltea al momento, abrazándome a su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo, a la altura de mi cintura.

Nuestros cuerpos, mojados, no dejan ni un milímetro de separación.

—Dime que no me amas y me iré Chuuya. Niégame que lo que veo en tus ojos, que el motivo por el que se desbordan tus lágrimas no es por amor. Dime que todos estos años no has querido correr una tarde para encontrarnos en la bahía con el único afán de mirarnos de nuevo a los ojos; que no te has desvelado imaginando este momento, en el que podríamos estar así solos tú y yo. Niégame que no sentiste en ese beso lo que te amo, y que lo que yo sentí me hace no querer soltarte hasta que me digas que me equivoco, y que si me lo dices, sé que me estarás engañando, y entonces, esta vez, pelearé contra lo que sea, por ganar el amor que una vez tuve y dejé perder. Dime lo que sientes, ¡dímelo!, por favor... —declara, y entonces, mi alma me susurra lo que mi corazón sabe bien: si en ese momento no lo suelto, quizás, ya no lo volveré a ver.

—Si te amo Dazai, quizás te amé desde el día que me rescataste de ese infierno donde te convertiste en mi cielo. Y quise decírtelo muchas veces, pero sabía que te perdería... Y cuando, me soltaste, cuando te fuiste, supe que, aún pasara la eternidad, serías al único que siempre querría. ¿Es lo que querías escuchar?, ¿lo que querías saber?, pues eso es lo que siento, con toda mi alma aún desgarrada, y en todo mi cuerpo donde está escrito tu nombre y que te amo. Quisiera poder recuperar el tiempo perdido, y poder estar contigo por siempre. Es la verdad. Poder despertar perdido en tu mirada, y que todos sepan que eres mío y solo mío. Nunca más volver a sentir el dolor que me trajiste con tu partida. Conocer de ti todo lo que antes no conocí, que podamos mirarnos por horas, y que esas vendas en tu cuerpo ya no existan, porque ya no sientes más dolor. Eso es lo que quiero... Eres todo lo que quiero Dazai...

—Chuuya... —susurra, sonriendo, como nunca antes le había visto, y, me entrega así un beso que me hace cerrar mis ojos. En el que me entrego a su vez...

¿Es así como se siente la felicidad?

Si...

En ese beso correspondido ya no hay lágrimas, solo amor que se escapa ante cada vez que nuestras bocas se separan para tomar aire y poder seguir besándonos, con nuestras manos enlazadas y nuestros cuerpos tan juntos.

Las mariposas en mi estómago se liberan mientras crece el calor en mi pecho, y mi respiración se va agitando. Pero también, mientras mi miedo se desvanece, lo hace la ropa que traemos puesta.

Dazai comienza a desvestir mi cuerpo: mi camisa, y yo, la suya, nuestros pantalones, caen y cuando me doy cuenta, nuestros cuerpos, fríos aún, se pegan sin más tela que nuestras pieles a la luz del plenilunio sobre la madrugada.

Nos abrazamos, nos besamos y vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, cayendo sobre mi cama. Siento tantas cosas de golpe, tantos sentimientos, tanta dicha, amor y placer, que, si esto fuera un sueño, pediría quedarme en el para siempre.

Pero, cuando vea la callada sonrisa de Dazai, al mirar mis ojos, o rozar mi cara, sé que no estoy soñando, no cuando cada beso en mi cuello, en mi abdomen, en mi alma, van juntando los fragmentos de vida que me faltaban.

Sus dedos largos, recorren mi cuerpo, me tocan de una manera que nunca antes nadie. Y quisiera borrar el pasado para no haberle dado mi cuerpo a nadie antes...

—Debes de saber, que, yo antes...

—No eres el único. Pero, Chuuya, no es lo mismo entregar el cuerpo a entregar el corazón... —responde, y, recordando que eso mismo pensé minutos atrás en nuestro primer beso, siento ese amor que me pidió aceptar y sonrío, mientras rozamos nuestras miradas...

Como dos locos, enamorados, nos entregamos y nos amamos, gimiendo y perdiendo la calma. Siento como contornea mi cadera, como toca mis piernas, como me toca por completo, y me hace vibrar, me enloquece y me enrojece... Y me preparo para sentirlo dentro de mí, para ser uno: para ser suyo...

Muerde mi cuello, me seduce y me trata con tanta dulzura a la vez, entra lentamente en mí y siento como se me va y regresa la vida. Y cuando estamos por fin unidos, nos besamos, jadeamos, y disfrutamos...

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero seguimos, dándonos todo el amor del que solo la luna es testigo, silenciosa, en nuestra habitación llena de ruido, de lujuria y de amor.

Nos entregamos el alma, respiramos boca a boca, y nos enamoramos aún más de lo que lo estábamos; nos amamos, y, juntos, el cielo con un gran grito, tocamos.

Sudados, exhaustos, caemos a la cama, riéndonos, y besándonos.

—Te amo, Osamu... le digo, sintiendo aún mi rostro caliente, y él, conmovido, toma mis mejillas entre sus manos y me besa tiernamente.

Me acomodo en su pecho, escuchando su corazón. Él me abraza, y veo sus brazos, llenos de cicatrices, pero sin vendas. Suspiro hondo, liberado al verlo así y, pienso en que jamás había vivido un momento tan feliz. Y me lleno de miedo, de que mañana ya no sea real, mientras mis ojos, presa del cansancio de todo lo vivido, se van cerrando, lentamente.

No quiero, pero, ya no puedo evitarlo.

—Te amo, Chuuya... —alcanzo a escuchar...

Y ya no sé nada más...

Solo que, lo amo...

Cuando despierto, me veo solo en la cama y pienso que todo fue un sueño, pero, al ver mi cuerpo con las marcas de la noche anterior, me doy cuenta que todo fue real, pero, ¡Dazai no está!

Creo que no es necesario entender... Él, se ha ido...

Me siento en la cama de golpe. No lo puedo creer. Mi amor conoce y aun así él...

—¡Buenos días, Chuuya! —exclama, en el umbral de la habitación, y nota como unas lágrimas por mis ojos comenzaban a correr. Va rápido conmigo y se sienta a mi lado— ¿No me digas que creíste que me había ido?

—Idiota, no, solo se me metió al ojo algo y... —respondo, pero, él me besa el torso de la mano derecha, como si yo fuera una princesa, y responde.

—No te vas a volver a separar de mí. Créeme. Te lo digo yo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Recuerdas? Tú eres mi perro y harás todo lo que yo te diga —dice, riéndose de mí. Tuerzo mi boca, pero, me alegro que sea así.

—Solo, cúmplelo, ¿sí?

—Lo dudas, chibi?

—¡No me digas chibi!

—Ni tú a mi Osamu.

—¡Pero así te llamas!

—Pero no me agrada, Chuuya-chibi —bromea, y me acaricia mi cabeza, sonriendo.

Y solo puedo sonreír... Porque, esto será todo menos normal, ya que, somos de bandos contrarios, y todo eso, pero, todo es tan real, nuestro sentimiento...

—¡Te demostraré que no soy ningún Chibi! —agrego, y me echo encima de él, con lo que nos besamos. Luego nos quedamos, sobre la cama, mirando.

Y descubro que siento cálido mi pecho...

Y que la tristeza manchada se ha desvanecido, gracias al amor...

Al amor de Osamu por mí y el mío por él...

Sin fin...

_**FIN...**_

_Muchas gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado. Pronto más historias Soukoku, porque es mi OTP crush del momento y se ha vuelto en si una de mis favoritas de siempre. _


End file.
